Generally, a cleaner is a home appliance which suctions and removes foreign substances on a floor surface. Recently, among such cleaners, a cleaner which automatically performs a cleaning operation is referred to as an automatic cleaner. The automatic cleaner suctions and removes the foreign substances or the like on the floor surface while moving by driving force of a motor operated by a battery.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 2007-0105124 as a prior art document, there is disclosed an automatic cleaner with a side brush.
However, the automatic cleaner according to the prior art has the following problems.
In the case of the automatic cleaner according to the prior art, foreign substances located at an area corresponding to an outside of an inlet port are suctioned through the inlet port by rotation of the side brush. Therefore, as a length of the side brush is increased, an area which is cleaned by the automatic cleaner is substantially increased. However, when the length of the side brush is increased, it is apprehended that the side brush may be damaged while the automatic cleaner performs the cleaning operation or is kept. Also, when the length of the side brush is increased, an area which is occupied by the automatic cleaner is increased, and thus it is inconvenient to keep the automatic cleaner.